


Kittens and Wine

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava finds out her cat is using is her neighbor's apartment as a second home





	Kittens and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for betaing this, @SuperStitious18 for making sure the cat parts were okay, and @fvandomtrvsh for letting me talk about the fic with her

Ava freezes as she exits the elevator to her apartment floor. She spots a furry gray tail that looks suspiciously like her cat’s disappearing into an apartment that is decidedly not hers. She shakes her head, certain that her tired eyes are deceiving her. She steps over to her own apartment, eager to settle down on her couch with a glass of wine, snuggling her cat, after the long day she has had. She frowns when she opens the door and the little gray ball of fur doesn’t come running to meet her.

“Gary?” she calls, stepping fully into her apartment, but there is an absence of the sound of his paws running on the floor. Ava groans as she turns around and steps back out of her apartment. She quickly makes her way over to the door she had seen the gray tail disappear behind, but hesitates once there. What if her eyes truly had betrayed her and she is just making a fool of herself in front of her neighbor? 

Ava gingerly knocks on the door, both hoping that Gary will be behind it and that she is wrong and he is just hiding somewhere in her apartment. She mentally scolds herself for not searching the apartment more thoroughly, and is about to go back when the door in front of her is slowly pulled open, revealing a small blonde way more attractive than she has any right to be.

“Can I help you?” the blonde asks, leaning against the doorframe. She’s only wearing shorts and a tank top, and as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, Ava’s gaze is drawn to the muscles on display. “You okay?”

Ava opens her mouth to respond, but no words come out. There’s a meow from somewhere in the apartment and Ava remembers why she is there. “I’m looking for my cat,” she says dumbly, clearing her throat. “It’s stupid, but he isn’t in my apartment and I thought I saw his tail disappear inside here.”

“Gary’s your cat?” the woman asks, tilting her head curiously. She moves just enough to reveal a small gray blob of fur resting peacefully on her couch. “He comes in here quite a lot, I was starting to think his owner didn’t exist.”

“Oh thank God he’s safe,” Ava says in a rush, her anxiety eased. “Wait, he comes in here a lot?” she asks, scrunching up her face.

“Yep. I bartend so most of my days I just spend at home, and Gary here likes to keep me company.”

“I am so sorry! I didn’t realize he would ever just waltz into someone else’s apartment.”

“It’s not a problem, I like hanging out with him.” The woman smiles, and Ava is momentarily distracted by the brightness of it. “I’m Sara, by the way,” she says, extending a hand.

“Ava,” Ava responds, firmly shaking the hand. “So, can I have him back now?” Ava asks, moving her eyes from Sara to her cat.

“No,” Sara says, looking almost offended.

“What? Why not?” Ava says, feeling disbelief at Sara’s words.

“He’s sleeping,” Sara says, looking at Ava as if she’s crazy for wanting to disturb him.

“Oh please, he would sleep through me carrying him home. Besides, he’s my cat, you can’t just keep him.”

“Gary’s his own cat and can sleep wherever he wants.” Ava can’t for the life of her figure out if her neighbor is joking or being serious.

“Look, I’ve had a really long day at work and I was looking forward to just spend a calm evening with my cat. And surely you have to go to work soon?”

Sara regards her for a moment, before using her foot to kick the apartment door fully open. “I have the night off. You’re welcome to cuddle him in here though. You drink wine, right?” Sara turns around and stretches, and Ava’s eyes are drawn to the muscles on her upper back. “Ava?” Sara looks at her over her shoulder with a smirk.

Ava should just pick Gary up and go back to her own apartment, what exactly is Sara going to do to stop her? Still, despite not really being a people person, Ava can’t deny that an evening with Sara sounds more inviting than an evening alone. 

“I do,” she says, clearing her throat. “Drink wine, that is.”

“Close the door on your way in?” Sara calls, and Ava swears she can hear a smirk still in her voice.

Ava sighs as she steps fully into the apartment, closing the door behind herself. She places her shoes neatly by the door before walking over to the couch. The moment she sits down, legs pulled up underneath her, Gary slowly opens his eyes and saunters over to her legs. Ava slightly adjusts her position to accommodate Gary’s small body, one hand immediately going to stroke his soft fur. Her shoulders sag and she lets out a long breath as she feels relaxed for the first time that day. She almost forgets she isn’t actually in her own apartment.

Sara appearing right in front of her, one hand carrying a bottle of wine and the other carrying two glasses, makes her remember. Sara looks at her curiously, head slightly tilted, before her eyes drop to Gary and her lips turn up in a fond smile. She drops down cross legged onto the couch, facing Ava as she carefully holds the glasses steady. She pokes her tongue out as her brows furrow, looking down at the bottle. She places it securely between her thighs. Ava’s eyes follow it, but she tears them away when she realizes exactly where she’s looking, feeling her cheeks heat up. She hears a grunt as Sara uses her now free hand to unscrew the cork.

“You could help, you know,” Sara chastises, making Ava roll her eyes.

“You seem to have it under control, and my hands are full,” Ava shrugs, both her hands currently scratching Gary. 

Sara sighs, but lifts the bottle, carefully filling the two glasses. She puts the bottle back between her thighs as she screws the cork back on, before putting it on the table.

“Your hands too busy for wine?” Sara asks, offering her a glass.

Ava bites her lip, looking from the cat in her lap to the glass in Sara’s hands. “Sorry, Gare,” she says, removing one hand to grab the glass. Gary sighs, rubbing his head against Ava’s remaining hand. Her fingers brush Sara’s as she accepts the glass, and who gave Sara the right to have such smooth skin? Ava brushes the thought away as Sara clinks their glasses together.

They spend the rest of the evening together, finishing up the bottle. Ava can’t remember what they talked about, too busy staring at the lips doing the talking, then distracting herself with her cat. She doesn’t even remember getting home if she’s being honest, just remembers suddenly being in bed with Gary by her side and a note ordering her to go to lunch the next day.

 

It becomes a habit, Ava visiting Sara after work, Gary already having spent most of the day there. Nights when Sara works, Ava only spends a little while there, before she carries Gary home and lets Sara get ready. Nights when Sara doesn’t work are spent much as the first, a bottle of wine in front of Sara’s TV, Gary moving between the two for pets. Every time Ava sees her, she gets more and more aware of how beautiful Sara is. 

Now, Sara has decided it’s about time she sees the inside of Ava’s apartment, and so they’ve decided on a movie night on one of Ava’s rare days off. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a voice tells her that she should not be so nervous about a friend coming over. And yet, she finds herself making sure for the fourth time that the apartment is spotless. At least she isn’t stressing over dinner — Sara had insisted she would order something for them, in true movie night fashion. 

As she adjusts the couch pillows one last time, she spots Gary walking towards the door, scratching on it when he arrives. She is about to tell him off for scratching something that is not his scratching post, when there’s a knock from the other side. Gary meows, and Ava rolls her eyes as she makes her way over to the door.

“I swear you like Sara more than me,” she mutters, before opening the door. Sara greets with her a blinding smile, and all of Ava’s annoyance fades away.

“Hey,” Sara says, lifting up a pizza box.

“Hey,” Ava says, smiling at her. 

She moves to the side so Sara can move past her. Gary follows her every step over to the couch. It’s not until Sara sits down that it clicks for Ava that she bought them  _ pizza _ . “Are you intending to eat  _ that _ on my couch?” she asks, scrunching her face up in disdain.

“Yeah,” Sara says happily, carefully putting the box down on the table. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna spill anything.

Ava sighs, but does not argue, which says something about how easily she submits to Sara’s wishes. “At least let me find some plates.”

Gary meows, and for a second, Ava imagines him jumping onto the table for the pizza, wondering if Sara has thought that far ahead. But instead, Gary jumps up on the couch, meowing again as he sniffs Sara’s pockets.

“Gee, Gary, you’re supposed to wait until your mom isn’t looking,” Sara chastises, shaking her head as she pushes her hand into her pants. “Is this okay?” she asks sheepishly, holding up a small bag of treats. Gary stands up on his hind legs trying to reach it.

Ava shakes her head and turns around, heading towards the kitchen. “I’m not looking,” she calls, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. “Just don’t let him get near the pizza.”

By the time Ava has found them plates and some wine, Sara has already figured out how to control her TV and brought Netflix up. Ava plops down next to her on the couch and pours them both a glass of wine as Sara opens the pizza box and puts one slice on each plate. Sara closes the box again and Ava is grateful she has to worry a little less about Gary getting into it. Not that it matters that much as the moment Ava brings the plate to herself, Gary puts his front paws on her lap, trying to lay his head down on her plate.

“Gary, no!” Ava says, pulling the plate away. Sara giggles next to her, making Ava send her a disapproving look that does nothing to quiet down her laughter. She tells Gary sternly to lie down, and is thankful when he does it with a grumble. “Good boy,” she praises, scratching his ear. He doesn’t always agree with her, but Gary usually does what Ava tells him, something she is very grateful for.

When they’re done with the movie, Sara offers to bring their dirty dishes and the almost empty pizza box out to the kitchen before they start the next one. Ava tries to tell her that she will do it, but Sara insists, saying she is curious to see what the rest of Ava’s apartment looks like, leaving Ava alone with Gary in her lap.

“Anyone ever tell you your apartment’s cold?” Sara asks when she comes back, making Ava turn around to look at her, bracing one arm on the back of the couch as she does.

“Not really, but there haven’t really been a lot of people to here to tell me,” she answers, eyes glued on Sara as she continues moving.

“Well, it is,” Sara says, plopping back down on the couch, as close to Ava as she can get. “As the host, I think it’s your duty to keep me warm,” she shrugs, leaning into the crook of Ava’s arm. Ava swallows, her body frozen, not expecting the contact. “This okay?” Sara asks, turning her head to look up at Ava.

“Of course,” Ava answers, voice so quiet she wonders if Sara even heard her. Sara relaxing more into her side tells her she did.

Ava is suddenly hyper aware of her own body and its relation to Sara’s. She makes sure to keep her arm completely still on the back of the couch, not having had enough time to move it before Sara rejoined her. The other hand she keeps firmly planted in Gary’s fur, her cat lying comfortably in her lap, with his head resting on Sara’s thigh. Ava tries to keep her hand away from Sara’s, afraid of what might happen if their fingers touch. 

“Are you not enjoying the movie?” Sara asks suddenly, pulling back slightly.

Ava’s hand jerks, not expecting Sara to say anything, and her arm slides from the back of the couch, making her hand land on Sara’s shoulder. Ava tries to keep her breathing steady as she forces her hand to keep still, not wanting to do anything Sara does not want, but Sara doesn’t seem to mind its presence on her body.

“It’s okay,” she stammers, forcing her eyes onto the screen. “The whole having to get married to a man before she can become queen is very interesting.”

Sara giggles, and Ava feels the vibrations of it in her side. “If you actually watch it, you’ll find it’s more about how ridiculous that notion is.”

“I said it was interesting!” Ava defends, not noticing her own hand relaxing against Sara’s shoulder at their banter.

Sara turns her head to properly look at Ava, mouth open as if she is planning to say something. When she doesn’t, Ava turns her own head to get a better look at her, and finds Sara looking at her with an expression she can’t quite decipher.

“What?” Ava asks, and she swears she sees Sara’s eyes fall to her lips.

Sara bites her own lip, before moving her hand from Gary — that gets her a meow in complaint — up to rest gently at Ava’s jaw. “This okay?” she whispers, stretching her back until her lips are mere inches away from Ava’s. 

“Yes,” Ava whispers just as low. Just as the word leaves her lips, Sara closes the distance between them. 

Sara’s lips are softer than Ava could ever have imagined, and the kiss is over all to soon. Ava tightens her hold on Sara’s shoulder as she lifts her other hand from Gary, earning another complaint from him. Ava can’t quite bring herself to care as she moves it to Sara’s waist, keeping her close.

“I thought you wanted me to pay attention to the movie,” Ava says, lips almost brushing against Sara’s.

“We can finish it later,” Sara says, before closing the distance between them once more.

Ava smiles into the kiss, only briefly registering her cat jumping off her lap now that he’s no longer getting any attention. His weight is soon replaced by Sara’s as Sara slides onto her lap. Ava’s hand slides from her shoulder to her spine, pressing Sara closer to her as Sara swipes her tongue along Ava’s bottom lip. Ava opens her mouth, letting Sara in, as loud music starts to play from the movie. Sara slides a hand down Ava’s stomach, lightly scratching at her shirt to pull it up. Once she succeeds, she slides her hand underneath it, making Ava shiver at the contact. Ava moves her own hand down Sara’s spine until she meets warm, bare skin where Sara’s top has ridden up. Movie completely forgotten, Ava has never been more grateful for her cat claiming someone else’s apartment as his second home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or message me there ♥


End file.
